


Like Pink Paper

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Prompt: Angel, Drusilla/anyone, "Little girls tear so easily, like pink paper."ORMmm, orphans are tasty treats, and they tear open so easily...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Ooh, look, femslash! Prompt: "Angel, Drusilla/anyone, "Little girls tear so easily, like pink paper."." 
> 
> (Oh god, I kind of want more of this pairing. >>;;; That's bad.)

“Oh, grand-mummy, little girls tear so easily, like pink paper,” Drusilla moaned as she bit into another wailing little girl from the orphanage they had raided.

Darla hummed agreement as she wiped her mouth of the blood of the small girl she had just drained dry. “They do, but they're hardly a filling meal, Dru,” she complained before slipping an arm around Drusilla's waist. “Let's whores to suck dry. Nice contract to the appetizer, don't you think?”

Drusilla dropped the dead girl in a pink frilly dress to the ground as she wrapped herself around Darla. “Oh yes. Dirty, dirty, dirty tastes oh so tasty,” she said blithely as she nuzzled Darla's neck.

With a sharp grin, Darla lead Drusilla out of the empty orphanage for a street corner for their main course.


End file.
